Hidden Moments
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Slight A/U. Harry and Ginny hace a private moment to celebrate his birthday.


Hidden Moments

By Martana Rease Alexander

Rating- R

Harry/Ginny

Set during Deathly Hallows, how I think things should have gone.

Sleeping was almost impossible for Harry. Since he had come back to the Burrow he had been confronted with the constant presence of Ginny. The redhead was everywhere in the house and he could not evade her for anything. Tonight though, it was worse. She was not that far away from him and nothing could be done to get his mind off her.

All night he had tossed and turned, trying to find a position comfortable enough that he could drift off to sleep, but no such position could be found. It was almost as unfair as the majority of his relationship with Ginny had been. Most of their time "together" had been when they had to be separated as she prepared for her exams and he was locked away in Snape's detentions. She was always so close but just out of reach.

Unable to take it anymore, he got out of bed and headed down stairs to get himself a glass of cold water. He stepped quietly, trying his best not to wake up anyone else. The last thing he wanted was someone to analyze his lack of sleep. In the kitchen he pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it with cold water from the tap.

He stood drinking the water when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turing around he came to face a scantily clad Ginny.

"You couldn't sleep either?" the red head asked as she walked closer to him, the moonlight illuminating her skimpy bra and panties.

Harry struggled not to look at her breasts. "Not really. I was just getting some water through, so I'll go back upstairs now." He set his empty cup in the sing and headed towards the stairs.

Ginny stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "You know your birthday is just a couple of days away," she put a hand on his chest, "you're going to become a man then, but in some ways you are still a little boy."

"Gin-Ginny," Harry stuttered. "What are you doing?" he was trying not to allow his thoughts to go near the even possibility of his dreams coming true, although parts of his body were responding in preparation for the fantasies.

"I'm talking about things that we never got to do while we were dating." She stepped closer to him. "Things that I know you must have been fantasizing about." Her body was pressed close against him and she leaned in pressing her lips tight against his.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster from his body. His hands slip up along her body, fingers finding the clasp on her bra and then inexpertly fumbling to undo it.

Ginny's brown eyes went wide when Harry finally managed to unclasp her bra. She recovered quickly and closed her eyes as she shrugged the straps down her shoulders. The freeing of her breasts from their constraint made her feel even more aroused, her juices beginning to cause the area between her legs to feel slick.

Harry brought a hand up to cup one of Ginny's soft, perfect breasts. Her milky skin felt smooth under his hands. Acting entirely on instinct, he partially knelt down and took one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking in and twisting his tongue around it until he felt it harden into a tight bud. He bit down slightly, eliciting a soft moan from Ginny.

The redhead felt her knees go weak just from the pleasure that his attention to her breast brought her. Her nails scratched into his back as she slipped forward slightly, only to be caught in Harry's arms.

Harry steadied Ginny for a moment, but then went back to work on sucking her hardened nipple. His fingers parted her legs then pushed her panties aside as he let them get covered with her slick juices before slipping two of them inside her. She moaned and spasmed around his fingers, her muscles tightly constricting them for a moment. When she released again he began to just slightly wriggle the two fingers that were inside her while he dampened his thumb with her juices and began to gently but firmly massage her clit.

Ginny had to catch herself before she let out the scream of pleasure that was threatening to escape from her mouth. When she felt him pull his fingers out of her and then plunge them back in harder and deeper she felt herself pressing further into his hand, deepening the penetration of his fingers and increasing the pressure his thumb put on her clit as he moved it in slow circles.

Sensing that Ginny would soon no longer be able to stand Harry pulled his fingers out of her and stood to full height again. He kissed her hard and picked her up, wrapping her legs tight around his waist.

The feeling of his hardened cock against her wet pussy was enough to send Ginny into a deep wave of lust. She wanted him inside of her immediately. Whimpering slightly, she felt the hardness of his cock first press closer into her and then leave her as he laid her across the large kitchen table.

Harry positioned Ginny so that her spread legs were hanging off the edge of the table then, pulling off her panties, knelt in front of her. He leaned in and let his tongue plunge in and out of her, lapping up her juices for a few moments, and then began to massage her clit with his tongue using firm and persistent strokes.

Ginny felt the pressure of pleasure build up inside of her and tried to hold back so that the pleasure could continue for longer. Finally she could hold back no longer. Her eyes rolled back as the pleasure coursed through her body. "God, Harry!" she moaned.

Harry pulled away from her for a moment, surprised that she had already cum for him.

After catching her breath. Ginny sat up slightly and pushed his head back into her ginger curls. "Keep going! I've still got to finish with you, but you've got to get me started again."

Obediently Harry started back to massaging her with his tongue. His fingers plunged in and out of her until he felt them become so slick that they were dripping. Standing up he began to push his boxers down from his waist. "Are you sure that you want this?" he asked as his boxers hit the floor and he kicked them off.

"Just fuck me already!' Ginny moaned, unashamed of the swear word she had just uttered.

Harry positioned himself so that his cock was against her opening and then pushed into her. The pure pleasure of just being inside her was enough to make Harry happy without going further.

"You are supposed to move in and out of me." Ginny instructed in frustration.

Nodding, Harry began to move in and out of her, the friction and pressure bringing them both to the brink of an orgasm. When he felt himself about to cum, Harry started to pull out of her, but Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back in, causing him to cum hard inside of her and sending her into her own orgasm.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed into Ginny's arms, resting his head between her breasts.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ginny whispered.


End file.
